Another Chance
by Avegaille
Summary: [Grandeurshipping Sarina x Nicole] A school reunion finally gives two long distant friends a chance to express their true feelings to each other. Warning: May contain some girlxgirl scenes.
1. Part 1: The Reunion

_Author's Note: Why hello there, it's me… with a fanfic… P Yes, this fanfic will be made for my own personal enjoyment and probably to see if I could get better at writing seeing as I am taking up Bachelor in Journalism. My major is not really my first choice, but seeing the status of our country, it's very hard to find another school or even transfer from the one I am currently taking up. Anyways, back to the fanfic, obviously, it's Pokémon related, but not the Pokémon themselves… ;o It's actually about two characters around the Hoenn season you guys probably haven't even been paying attention to. Plus, my characters from a sprite comic I liked to call "Pokémon Academy: Avegaille's School Sessions"._

_Anyways, read the fanfic to find out who they are… I apologize for some OOC going on. Flaming has no effect on me and any good comments or criticism would be appreciated. I think this will be only about 5 chapters/parts. I was planning to make it a one-shot fanfic, but I don't think it's possible with all the scenes going on in the story._

Part 1: The Reunion

It has been ten years since Roxanne last met her classmates from when she was studying at the Pokémon Academy in Rustboro City, Hoenn Region. The joys of learning while having fun in school back in the old days... Now, Roxanne is the one bearing all the pain from handling her most delinquent students. Mrs. Amethyst, Roxanne's advisory teacher back in the old days, is planning a school reunion for her class. Mrs. Amethyst made Roxanne in charge of sending out the announcement to her classmates. With the technology today, Roxanne wouldn't take a day to send all those invitations to her classmates. And the best thing is that the event's going to happen right at the Pokémon Academy's gardens.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Looks like this day is going to be our last day of classes, students!" a strict feminine voice announced to the students sitting on benches in front of her. She smiled. "So let's make this last day the best one, shall we?"

The students nodded and were all determined to make best out of their last day at the Pokémon Battle Judge Training Institute. After this day, they would be going home for summer vacation. Their last lesson would be a 3-on-3 Pokémon battle with no substitutions. Although the professor had some trouble with finding Pokémon Trainers that would volunteer to help her students out, she was lucky enough to have two Trainers stumble by her institute accidentally. The trainers were willing to help out in the institute while they prepared for the Hoenn League. Like Pokémon Trainers who dreamt of being part of the Hoenn League, referees studying in the institute also dreamt to be the one refereeing the battles in the Hoenn League or even outside of Hoenn. The institute is the only place where these aspiring referees can be at their best. And one of the persons in charge of the institute is none other than Professor Sarina.

Preferably, Professor's Sarina's age is estimated around the age of 18. Though she tended to get strict whenever she was serious, her kindness and care for her students always made up for it. She could be easily distinguished by her short slightly dark blue hair, her dark green eyes and could be seen in a maroon coat, a yellow long sleeved shirt inside and a black skirt. She carries with her a whistle which she uses to guide her students whenever she's training them with the flag raising. She has enjoyed refereeing Pokémon Battles ever since she studied at the Pokémon Academy. Now, she shares what she has learned from the Academy with her students.

Sarina had received an invitation about the school reunion happening in Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy from Roxanne, one of her classmates she was somewhat close to. She couldn't wait for the day she would be returning to Rustboro City to meet her classmates, especially a very special classmate of hers. She would have to take a ferry before arriving in the city, which would take days. For now, she had to focus on teaching her students her lesson for the last day of classes.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Nicole, look at what I've got here!" the voice of a little girl cheerfully exclaimed out as she came running about while waving a sealed envelope in her hand. The little girl had bushy red pigtails and was decked out in a white collared shirt and an orange pleated skirt. She then made a quick turn and ran towards the person who she referred to as Nicole.

"Natalie, you know you're not supposed to run around the house…" Nicole muttered while sighing. Nicole is one of Natalie's older sisters and quite the creative one in the family. She had short dark blue hair, wore a pink turtleneck shirt with a green skirt that almost reached above her ankles and a yellow apron. She quickly grabbed onto the little girl's shoulders to stop her from running any further. "Now where did you get that letter?"

Nicole and Natalie run a flower shop which is located near the south of Rustboro City. Aside from a flower shop, they also grow berries in their garden. They have another sister named Rita. She is usually in charge of fixing everything that is broken in their household. The three of them have been known in Rustboro as The Berry Sisters for their interest in growing berries in their garden and teaching anyone about the wonders of berries.

"Oh, this? I got this when I was checking the front door," Natalie replied as she smiled and handed over the letter. "It's for you, in case you were wondering."

"For me?" Nicole looked rather skeptical as she took the letter and opened one of the sides of the envelope. She took out the piece of paper inside the envelope and read the contents.

"Well, what does it say?" Natalie asked, seemingly excited to know what is the letter about.

"It's an invitation for the upcoming school reunion at the Pokémon Academy in Rustboro City," Nicole replied as she continued to read the letter. "It's been a long time since those days of having fun with all my classmates while learning all sorts of things. Of course, my favorite subject was 'The Wonders of Berries' class. It only lasted for one year though."

"Gee, I wonder what else is interesting in that academy…" Natalie muttered as she looked rather mischievous and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh yes, I had a classmate there who was rather unique from my other classmates. I'd like to see her again but she's too busy with her job nowadays… But I guess this reunion might be the only chance I have to see her again," Nicole continued as she chuckled. Her green eyes could be seen brimming with determination and excitement. She didn't even notice that Natalie was carefully listening to everything she was saying.

"Oooh, I'm thinking of first crush here!" Natalie exclaimed happily as she giggled and started to blush while holding up her fists to her chin.

"It's not what you think Natalie… the classmate I'm talking about is also a girl, and she almost looks like me," Nicole quickly interrupted as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted while blushing. "I don't get why I would call her unique in terms of looks, but I guess it's because we have different attitudes and we still got along pretty well…"

"Then… why are you blushing?" Natalie teased as she pointed at her sister's face.

"Eh?" Nicole quickly turned away from Natalie as she tried her best to control herself. "It's nothing, really… A-anyway, I have to take care of the shop or otherwise we might be out of business…"

Natalie shrugged as she hummed a tune and then skipped happily out of the shop. Nicole turned around again as Natalie left and kept quiet for a while. She looked around the shop brimming with flowers in pots. She thought of the days she was with that classmate she was referring to.

"I wonder how… Sarina's doing…" Nicole muttered to herself and sighed.

.-.-.-.-.-

"And this concludes our class for this day!" Sarina announced to everyone as the two trainers called back their Pokémon into their Pokéballs. "We'll be all seeing each other again in September, so enjoy your summer vacation!"

"Yes, Professor Sarina," the students all said in union as they stood up from the benches and walked off to their dorms while talking to each other about their summer vacation plans.

The two trainers also gave their thanks to Sarina and followed the students to get to their guest dorm. Sarina was left behind to see if there was anyone left loitering around the practice stadiums. She sighed with relief knowing that she could finally take a break from all the work she had been through these past months. She still couldn't get the upcoming school reunion off her mind. She knew that she would finally meet her classmate that she had been friends with ever since they started studying in the Academy. Somehow, she was a bit bothered about the strange feeling she had been getting ever since she got the invitation. Though there was part of her that was enjoying how she was feeling. For now, she had to get to her office to manage a few things before she could start her summer vacation.

.-.-.-.-.-

_OMG, it's so short… ;o Well, yes, it was meant to be a one-shot fanfic, but seeing as there are too much scenes involved (in my mind), it's going to be at least 5 parts… I hope. D_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this somehow… because as each chapter comes, more things might be revealed… XD Many thanks to my friend Jane for helping me out correct some of my grammar problems… But I believe there might be more…_


	2. Part 2: Memories

_Author's Note: It's me again, with another update. Oh yes, you know, I think I forgot something in Part 1… and that's the disclaimer thing… ;D Moving on, so here is Part 2, a little way beyond what is in the anime but I hope you enjoy this part at least… 8D Will contain some OC-ness and OOC-ness, so prepare yourselves…_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is related to Pokémon, if I did, then, I dunno what's going to happen… P Zigzagoons pwn you btw… gets shot_

**Part 2: Memories**

Sarina just finished managing all of her paperwork in her office. She sighed with relief as she leaned her back against her office chair and looked down at the neatly piled sheets of paper sitting on top of her desk. The view from the window on her left side seemed to be exceptional tonight as the moonlight gave off a bright glow.

_Just a few more days, I can't wait, _Sarina thought to herself as she sighed and stood up from her seat and walked up towards the window and looked through the night view of the institute's scenery of stadiums surrounded by trees. She smiled to herself as she reminisced one of the days she was in Pokémon Academy…

.-.-.-.-.-

"_All right class, today, we're going to have a Pokémon Battle practice," the teacher announced as she took out a portable expanding stick called a banstick from her pocket and pressed the button to expand it at least 2 feet long. She pointed the stick on the board with writings in them. "And our practice battle for today is a tag team battle! We will do the battle right here in front."_

_It was almost the last week of classes before graduation for the students. And all of them had to do their best to make a last impression to their teacher before leaving the Academy. Everyone looked rather confused as they saw how the table is obstructing the front space in the room. The teacher noticed the skeptic looks of her students and took out a remote control from her pocket and showed it to the class. The students were still a bit confused, but at least one student doesn't care where the battle was going to be held._

"_Mrs. Amethyst, could I do the refereeing part?" one of the students quickly interrupted as she raised her hand. She was one of the students sitting in the front row._

"_Why not Sarina, you seem to be very good at it," Mrs. Amethyst replied as she smiled. "I need four volunteers to take part in the tag team battle… anyone?"_

_Then, another student sitting one seat apart from Sarina quickly took the hand of a student who Sarina was sitting next to. The student raised her own hand and the hand of her seatmate while giggling._

"_Oh, Mrs. Amethyst, me and Nicole would like to be tag team partners!"_

"_Huh? But I…" Nicole muttered nervously and helplessly looked besides at her classmate raising her hand while blushing with embarrassment._

"_Roxanne, you know you shouldn't be forcing your other classmates to volunteer," Mrs. Amethyst warned as she looked at her rather skeptically while Roxanne let go of Nicole's hand and put down her hand. "Although, I haven't seen Nicole participate in any battles since the beginning of the school year, so I guess…"_

"_But, I…"_

"_Oh come on Nicole, this is an opportunity to show everyone you can be good in battles also," Sarina exclaimed out in excitement as she stood up and clenched her fists while holding them up to her chest. "And besides, with Roxanne as your partner, you guys will do great!"_

"_See? Even Sarina thinks you should give it a try," Roxanne said happily as she quickly wrapped her arms around Nicole's shoulders. She giggled as she blushed and hugged even tighter._

"_Uuuh…" Nicole couldn't help but to sweat-drop herself as she saw the sweat-dropping exasperated reactions of her classmates especially Sarina._

"_Roxanne, why don't you save that for later?" Mrs. Amethyst interrupted as she folded her arms across her chest while raising an eyebrow._

"_Aww, all right then," Roxanne grumbled as she let go of Nicole and sat properly on her seat. "As long as you don't use your banstick on me…"_

"_I won't, not unless you start to get out of control again…" Mrs. Amethyst replied while chuckling as she pointed her banstick in front of Roxanne's face and then moved it away._

_Then, Sarina sat down on her seat, a little disturbed at Roxanne's actions. After that, two other students raised their hands to take part in the practice battle. Mrs. Amethyst quickly took out 3 Pokéballs from the drawer of her desk. She already knew that Roxanne had a Pokémon of her own. Nicole and the other two students walked up to Mrs. Amethyst to get the Pokémon they were going to use temporarily. Roxanne quickly stood up from her seat and approached Nicole and both of them walked to the left side of the room. Afterwards, Mrs. Amethyst quickly pressed a button from the remote she took out earlier. The table was slowly sinking from its place until it was gone. A mechanism moved in to seal the hole, making it ready for a Pokémon battle. Roxanne and Nicole got into position which the two other students also did. Finally, Sarina stood up in the middle to start refereeing the battle._

"_All right, this tag team double battle will now begin, whoever knocks out both of the opposing Pokémon shall be declared the winners of this practice match!" Sarina announced as she looked around to see if everything is set up. "Trainers may send out their Pokémon when ready. And remember, have fun!"_

"_We'll keep that in mind," Roxanne remarked as she took out a Pokéball from her pocket and tossed it in the air. "Nosepass, let's go!"_

_The Pokéball quickly opened as a white light came out and reached the floor, revealing a rather peculiar rock-type Pokémon that doesn't seem to be moving at all. Nicole gazed at the sight of Nosepass just standing there. She looked down at the Pokéball she was holding and also did the same thing Roxanne did._

"_Let's go… uuh…" Nicole suddenly paused while waiting for the white light to clear to reveal what Pokémon she got. As the white light cleared, she looked down at the brown zigzag furred Pokémon. "…Zigzagoon?"_

"_Guyuh?" the Zigzagoon cried, as it seemed a little confused of its surroundings and looked up at Nicole._

"_Why yes, it's a Zigzagoon, glad you've been paying attention to your lessons," Mrs. Amethyst said as she giggled and walked to besides Sarina. "But it's not just any ordinary Zigzagoon… It's very special…"_

"_All right, now it's our turn!" one of the students exclaimed out as he tossed the Pokéball he had into the air. His partner did the same thing afterwards. "Let's go, Pokémon!"_

_The white light coming out from the Pokéballs revealed both a Taillow and a Lotad. The Taillow flapped its wings to stay in the air while the Lotad stayed focus on its opponents. Sarina raised both of her arms to signal the start of the battle._

"_Now, commence… uuh, what was it again?" Sarina asked confusingly._

"_Battle?" Mrs. Amethyst hinted out as she winked._

"_Oh yes! Commence Battle!" Sarina exclaimed out as she quickly put down both of her arms._

"_Nosepass, let's use Sandstorm on them when I give you the signal!" Roxanne exclaimed out and pointed towards the opponent's Pokémon._

"_Tallow, use Wing Attack on the Zigzagoon!"_

"_Lotad, use Water Gun now on Nosepass!"_

_Nicole started to panic as she didn't know any moves a Zigzagoon could learn. She looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting for her to call out for an attack. She looked at Sarina, who smiled and did a thumbs-up to boost her confidence. Then, she remembered something from a lecture that Mrs. Amethyst taught. The Taillow was already flying towards the Zigzagoon, so she had no choice but to take a chance._

"_Zigzagoon, use… Ice Beam now!" Nicole quickly exclaimed out as she closed her eyes and hoping it'll work._

"_Guyuh!" the Zigzagoon exclaimed out as it launched an icy beam from its mouth towards the approaching Taillow._

"_Ack! My Taillow!"_

_The Taillow was quickly frozen from its spot as Nicole opened her eyes and saw it was a success. However, Lotad's Water Gun managed to get a direct hit unto Roxanne's Nosepass. Roxanne laughed hysterically upon seeing her Pokémon standing firm on its position._

"_Even a super effective attack can't knock out my Nosepass that easily," Roxanne remarked as she smirked while she folded her arms across her chest. She turned to Nicole and giggled. "Let's finish this off with a little combination attack…"_

"_A combination attack?" Nicole asked, very confused. "But I don't even know what moves this Zigzagoon has…"_

"_Hey Nicole, just have trust in your Pokémon and it'll do its best for you," Sarina said and smiled._

"_All right… Zigzagoon… use… Surf!" Nicole exclaimed out as she pointed to the direction where the opposing Pokémon are._

"_Guyuh!" the Zigzagoon gave out a loud approval of cry as it started to form a rather odd blue ball into its paws. The odd ball quickly increased in size turning into a huge tidal wave._

"_I've been waiting for this to happen… Nosepass, use Zap Canon on that Surf!" Roxanne quickly commanded as she pointed towards the direction where the water is going._

_Roxanne's Nosepass quickly discharged a powerful electric attack from its nose towards the moving water. The moving water gave off sparks of electricity as it finally crashed towards the Taillow and Lotad, standing helplessly. The attack gave off a rather bright scenario almost blinding anyone staring at it. As the light cleared, Sarina looked closely at the Lotad and Taillow lying on the floor with swirls in their eyes._

"_With both Taillow and Lotad unable to continue, the winners of this tag team battle are Roxanne and Nicole!" Sarina announced as she raised her left land, to where Roxanne and Nicole are._

"_Wow, we did it?" Nicole asked surprisingly as the Zigzagoon quickly jumped into her head and looked very happy. She looked up at the Zigzagoon on her head and quickly grabbed it and carried it in her arms. "So you had fun too huh? Let me give you something then…"_

_The class gave off a round of applause as the other two students sent back the fainted Pokémon back into their balls and looked at Roxanne with amazement rather than conceit. Roxanne took out Nosepass' Pokéball and also sent it back into its ball for a rest. Nicole took out what seems to be an Oran Berry from her pocket and gave it to the Zigzagoon. Sarina quickly approached Nicole and joined her in playing with the Zigzagoon. Mrs. Amethyst took out her banstick and raised it up the air as the bell rang._

"_And now, class dismissed, so tomorrow, we're going to have a short quiz, so better study tonight!" Mrs. Amethyst announced to everyone as she put down her banstick and contracted it to its original size. "Good afternoon to all!"_

_.-.-.-.-_

_Mrs. Amethyst's class was the last class Sarina, Nicole and Roxanne have for the day. The three of them spend their time hanging out in the school's fountain afterwards before going home. Usually, they talk about the stuff they do while in classes together or when they are in separate classes. The school's fountain is located right in front of the academy which made it one of the hot spots for students. There were benches circling around the fountain. Sarina and Nicole were sitting together on one of the benches while Roxanne was standing in front of them._

"_Sarina, your refereeing skills are improving so much… I'd imagine you working in one of the most prestige schools for Pokémon Referees one day," Roxanne complimented as she giggled while hugging the book she was carrying. Then, she turned to Nicole, who was looking down at the book resting on her lap. "And Nicole, you're starting to get the hang of Pokémon battles, keep that up and you might pass Mrs. Amethyst's class without getting hit by her banstick!"_

"_Gee, thanks Roxanne but Mrs. Amethyst only uses her banstick for very annoying students," Sarina said as she blushed while giggling. Then, she paused for a while and thought back of what happened in the battle earlier. "Your Nosepass is getting stronger though… maybe when you're older, you could be this city's next Gym Leader."_

"_I agree with Sarina… Rustboro City needs a new Gym Leader as soon as possible…" Nicole added as she gazed upon the Pokémon Academy building. "Our current Gym Leader seems to be always gone…"_

"_You guys really think I'm cut out to be a Gym Leader?" Roxanne asked with curiosity as she pointed to her face. "But all I want to do is to become a teacher and teach students cool new techniques for Pokémon Battles."_

"_We're sure about it, right Nicole?" Sarina replied as she placed her left arm around Nicole's shoulder and made a V-sign on her other hand._

"_Uh, of course…" Nicole added as she gave a little nervous laugh while blushing._

"_You guys look so cute together, do you know that?" Roxanne remarked as she giggled while tightly hugging the book in her arms. "I would like to see what you guys would be like when we're like… twenty years old!"_

_Sarina pointed at herself with a rather skeptical look while blushing as she watched Roxanne hyped about her being next to Nicole. Nicole on the other hand seemed a little embarrassed over Roxanne's reactions but was enjoying Sarina being right next to her all the time. Then, Roxanne stopped giggling and smiled at them while blushing._

"_Aww, I'm so jealous at you guys, you know that," Roxanne teased as waved her hand and giggled. "I have to go home and study now, see you guys soon!"_

_Roxanne quickly dashed off, leaving Sarina and Nicole alone in the bench, still sitting together. Sarina quickly let go of Nicole's shoulders and turned away from her while still blushing. Nicole seemed to be a little worried and placed her right hand into Sarina's left shoulder. Then, Sarina turned back to Nicole, looking a little upset._

"_Hey, Nicole, we'll still be best friends after we graduate from the academy, right?" Sarina asked anxiously as tears started to come out form her eyes._

"_Huh? But of course we will…" Nicole replied as she nodded. She was starting to get worried at what Sarina had to say next. "Why, is there's something wrong?"_

"_Well, I… it's just that…. I want to continue becoming better as a Pokémon Referee but…"_

"…_Are you saying you have to go somewhere away from Rustboro to do it?" Nicole added as she looked a little upset and worried at the same time._

"_Yeah, that's just it…" Sarina muttered as she quickly wrapped her arms around Nicole and started to cry._

"_It's okay… why don't you go for it, I mean, that's what you like to do, right?" Nicole asked as she stroked Sarina's back to comfort her. "I'll be waiting for the day you'll be coming back here in Rustboro with your dreams accomplished…"_

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 2_

_Oh geez, I think this thing might have loads of grammatical errors somewhere even I tried my best to correct them… and seeing that I don't have Internet at home yet, I won't be able to contact my friends that much… ; But I really hope you guys enjoyed this part… ;D_


	3. Part 3: Preparations and Arrival

_Author's Notes: It's another part… oh yes… I think this one might be a bit longer… or something… but who knows… Too many dots… XD Anyways, here is Part 3 for you guys. I really would love to get some comments though… but maybe when this whole thing is finished… XD Thanks to Orion-Sama for some descriptions of some of the characters…_

**Part 3: Preparations and Arrival**

At Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy, Roxanne sighed with relief as she heard the bell ring, which signified the end of classes and the start of summer vacation. Majority the students in her class quickly packed up their things and left the classroom. Roxanne seemed a little puzzled as she noticed two students are still seated and waiting for something to happen. One of them had a Zigzagoon sleeping on the desk in front of her while the other student had an Eevee warped around her arms. Roxanne seemed a little bothered as the students who decided to stay in were her most annoying students. Roxanne quickly stood up from her seat and approached the students seated near her desk.

"Avegaille Amethyst and Nicole May Rustford, why are you still here?" Roxanne asked as she looked skeptically at them while folding her arms across her chest.

"My mom said to stay here until she comes, so that's what I'm doing," Avegaille replied as she looked at Roxanne sheepishly while sweat-dropping. Avegaille is noted for her short black hair while sporting a white rounded-collared shirt and her blue skirt. But she is mostly known for her Zigzagoon named Linole, which actually belonged to her older sister.

"And I don't like to leave Avegaille alone, so I'm staying with her…" Nicole May continued as her Eevee jumped off from her arms and rested on the table. Nicole May is Avegaille's only friend in school and also a rival. She has long brown hair tied to a pony-tail while wearing a red cap on her head. She wears a blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and a red skirt. Usually, she tends to give off a lot of sarcastic remarks over Avegaille's actions. No one else in the class seems to know her a lot except for Avegaille.

"…Yeah, well, as long as you two behave, then it shouldn't be a problem," Roxanne muttered as she sighed and sat on her desk while taking a book besides her. She started to read the book while waiting.

Then, a woman much taller than Roxanne came rushing in carrying a book in her arms. She had a long black hair and seemed to be wearing one of the teacher's office uniforms. Avegaille seems to recognize the woman a lot. Roxanne put down her book while she got off from the desk and approached the woman slowly. Avegaille and Nicole May just silently watched them had a conversation.

"Mrs. Amethyst, I thought you said we'll meet up later…" Roxanne said as she looked rather skeptical.

"Oh yes, we were, but since Jane is not at home right now, I had to come here to pick up Avegaille myself," Mrs. Amethyst replied as she gave to Roxanne the book she was carrying in her arms. "Avegaille's just not used to being alone in our house… you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, I can see what you mean…" Roxanne muttered nervously as she sweat-dropped. Then, she turned to Avegaille, who was still playing with her Zigzagoon. She turned back to Mrs. Amethyst as she opened the book given to her.

"Anyways, Nicole is coming here today, she wants to help out with the preparations for the reunion," Mrs. Amethyst added. "And I got a call from Sarina… she's coming here three days from now. I'd like to see Sarina's accomplishments ever since she left Rustboro City…"

"I'm pretty sure she'd be happy to tell you all of them," Roxanne remarked as she smiled. Then, she went back to reading the book she was holding.

"Since Nicole's house is so far away from here, maybe perhaps it's okay if she stays in your apartment?" Mrs. Amethyst asked as she smirked.

"…"

Avegaille and Nicole May quickly turned around and noticed Roxanne's sudden change of emotions. Roxanne started to giggle uncontrollably while putting the opened book in front of her face. Mrs. Amethyst just shrugged as she sat down on the seat behind Avegaille. Avegaille and Nicole May both sweat-dropped as Roxanne continued to giggle to herself. Then, a rather familiar face entered the room and looked rather confused as she approached Mrs. Amethyst.

"Nicole, glad you've arrived, I'd like you to meet my youngest daughter, Avegaille and her friend Nicole May," Mrs. Amethyst introduced as she stood up from her seat and turned to Avegaille. "They're going to graduate in this academy next year."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you both then. It's also so awesome to find someone who has the same name as mine," Nicole said as she smiled at Avegaille and Nicole May. Then, she turned to Roxanne and noticed that something doesn't seem right. "Hey Roxanne, what are you doing?"

"Miss Roxanne likes you…" Avegaille said to Nicole as she giggled.

"Hush, Avegaille," Nicole May quickly interrupted as she quickly stood up and covered Avegaille's mouth with both of her hands. "Let's just keep that to ourselves, okay?"

Avegaille nodded as Nicole May grinned and turned her attention to the others inside the room. Nicole seemed a little confused on what was going on around. Roxanne immediately stopped giggling as soon as she heard what Avegaille said.

"Eh?" Roxanne quickly put down the book covering her face and tried to restrain herself. "Uuuh, well, just trying to get into my other side, you know… Anyways, now that you're here…"

"We could then perhaps get started planning out the events for the reunion?" Mrs. Amethyst started as she winked at Roxanne and folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh, yeah, that…" Roxanne muttered as she sweat-dropped while blushing.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Mrs. Amethyst told them as she put down her arms and walked out of the room.

.-.-.-.-.-

Three days have passed and Sarina's last ferry ride has finally arrived at Route 104's pier. The route seemed to have a lot of changes ever since Sarina left for Banba Island. The beach near the pier seemed to have attracted a lot of tourists. There were also plenty of shops near the pier for the locals' and tourists' needs. As Sarina got off the ferry carrying with her a shoulder bag, she noticed that something doesn't seem to feel right. She got off the pier and decided to tour the beach for a while. She looked around and noticed a little girl came running towards her. Sarina quickly caught the little girl in her arms to stop her from further running.

"Nicole! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rustboro City," the little girl quickly exclaimed as she looked up at Sarina.

"Eeeh… what the…" Sarina muttered as she flinched while looking down at the little girl.

"And not only that, you also got yourself a new outfit and an almost new hairstyle," the girl continued. "Since when did you started wearing a skirt as short as that?"

"What the…" Sarina couldn't help but just to keep quiet and sweat-dropped as the little girl continued to mistaken her as Nicole.

"Natalie!"

Sarina and Natalie both looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. A young woman who seemed to have the same age as Sarina quickly came rushing towards them. She had very short hair of a bluish green color. It was so short and messy it was the clearest sign that she was a tomboy, and she loved to be one. In spite of that, she had pretty azure eyes that stood out just fine. Her outfit was mostly a one-piece full-body green suit and only wearing a pale red shirt below, with apparently long sleeves. Her suit was certainly tight as well, which explained why several glances were directed at her whenever she appeared. To finish her looks, a pair of black boots protected her feet. Sarina looked at them curiously as Natalie came rushing to hug the person that called her. Then, the young woman looked at Sarina curiously and smiled.

"Nicole, since when did you get in here?" the young woman asked as she winked. "Nice outfit by the way…"

"What the… not another one… who are these people anyways?" Sarina muttered to herself as she looked at them exasperatedly. "Why do they keep referring to me as Nicole?"

"Rita, come on, we should get home… the beach is getting crowded with all these people coming in…" Natalie whined as she tugged Rita's arm while coming closer to Sarina. "Nicole, our customers are missing you so badly ever since you went to Rustboro to help with the school reunion thing."

"…Who are you people anyways?" Sarina asked as she looked at them skeptically while folding her arms across her chest.

Rita and Natalie both stared at each other and remembered what their sister Nicole told them. They remembered that Nicole mentioned to them that someone looks almost like her back when she was studying in Pokémon Academy. Rita and Natalie laughed nervously and sweat-dropped as both of them looked at Sarina. Sarina looked at them curiously and seemed to be confused by their sudden change of actions.

"We're sorry, we thought you were our sister Nicole," Rita quickly apologized as she laughed nervously. Then, she giggled and smiled at Sarina. "So, you must be Sarina, right? Our sister told us so much about you when we were younger. And she still talks about you once in a while ever since we started running the flower shop our parents inherited to us."

"Oh, so the two of you are her sisters? She never told me she had sisters…" Sarina said as she smiled at them and giggled. She started to blush as she remembered how Nicole was like back then. "She's very shy while we were still at the Academy… I wonder what else she hasn't told me…"

"Would you like to stay with us in our house for a while?" Natalie asked as she held Sarina's hand while still holding onto Rita's arm. "Nicole is at Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy helping out for the school reunion thing and we've been rather bored. Not many travelers pass by our shop nowadays… It's a long walk there, but it's worth it."

"Speaking of which, we really should get going," Rita interrupted as she giggled. "Come on Sarina, you can stay and rest in our house for a while. Rustboro City is a very long walk from here…"

"Um, thank you…" Sarina said as she smiled at them.

.-.-.-.-.-

Rita, Natalie and Sarina had finally arrived at the Flower Shop located near a huge lake surrounded by lots of trees. The Flower Shop's location is still a few miles away from Rustboro City. The sun was already setting down as the three of them entered the shop. The shop was brimming with bouquets, vases and pots of flowers neatly arranged in stacks of rows at one side and a counter on the other side, for transactions. Natalie quickly took Sarina's hand as the both of them went to the kitchen while Rita decided to finish off a few chores before she could relax with her little sister and her guest. Then, as Rita was about to finish cleaning up, the door slowly opened and…

"Nicole? What… what are you doing here… and looking very exhausted?" Rita blurted surprisingly as she quickly ran up to her sister and took Nicole's arm and rested it unto her shoulder to help her stand up.

Nicole was breathing heavily and barely could stand on her own. Rita closed the door and walked with her sister until she found her a seat to rest in. As Nicole felt a little better, she sighed with relief as she looked at Rita. Rita seemed a little confused, knowing that her sister is supposed to be in Rustboro City at this time. Nicole noticed her sister's confused looked and giggled.

"So, what brings you here exactly?" Rita asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well… you see…"

.-.-.-.-

"_Let's get started then, shall we?" Mrs. Amethyst told them as she put down her arms and walked out of the room._

_As Mrs. Amethyst got out of the classroom, Roxanne noticed that Nicole seems to be worried about something. Avegaille and Nicole May both shrugged as they quickly ran off to follow Mrs. Amethyst, leaving the two of them alone._

"_Is there something wrong, Nicole?" Roxanne asked as she looked at Nicole curiously._

"_I think I forgot something…" Nicole muttered as she sweat-dropped._

"_What's that?" Roxanne said as she looked even closer at Nicole while grinning._

"_The recipe book that was supposed to be a guide for the caterers…" Nicole replied slowly as she laughed nervously._

"_Whaaat..." Roxanne muttered as she sweat-dropped and looked at Nicole blankly. She then noticed that Nicole already left._

.-.-.-.-

"Ah, so that's why," Rita remarked as she walked up to the counter and pulled something from underneath and showed it to Nicole. It was a light blue book that had an Oran Berry drawing on its cover. "Were you referring to this book?"

"Yes, that's it!" Nicole exclaimed as she quickly stood up and approached Rita. She took the book from Rita's hands and flipped through the pages. "I thought I had it with me when I left earlier this morning… I guess too much excitement could make you forget things…"

"Speaking of which…" Rita muttered as she grinned mischievously. She slowly walked away from Nicole unnoticed and tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Huh? I wonder where Rita ran off too…" Nicole said as she turned back into reading the book she was holding.

.-.-.-.-.-

As Rita got into the kitchen, she saw that Natalie was entertaining Sarina with the Oran Berry pie she made. Sarina seemed a little anxious at the pile of slices of Oran Berry pie in front of her. Then, Rita quickly dragged Natalie away from Sarina and went off in a corner for a private conversation. Sarina seemed a little confused at their sudden actions.

"Psst, Natalie, do you mind showing Sarina around the garden for a while…" Rita whispered in Natalie's ear. "Nicole's at the lobby right now and it would be best if she didn't know Sarina was here…"

"Wait, Nicole is—"

"Shhhh!" Rita hissed as she quickly covered Natalie's mouth. "Don't ruin the surprise… just tour Sarina over there for a while, okay?"

Natalie nodded as the two of then turned to Sarina and smiled at her. Sarina looked at them blankly as Natalie quickly approached her and took her arm. Then, Natalie led Sarina to the backyard of the shop to tour the garden. As Natalie and Sarina got out of the kitchen, Nicole arrived and noticed the setup of the kitchen, especially the pile of slices of Oran Berry Pie on a plate. She also noticed a shoulder bag hanging on the chair near the plate of slices of Oran Berry pie. Nicole quickly looked at Rita with curiosity while scratching her head.

"We have a visitor?" Nicole asked as Rita smiled at her nervously.

Then, the shoulder bag's strap was starting to slip off, seeing as it was hung from the edge part. The bag fell down on the floor, scattering the contents of the bag. Rita became even more nervous as Nicole started to pick up the items on the floor. They were a bunch of class records and sheets of paper. Then, Nicole piled them up and placed all of it back into the bag. After that, Nicole placed the bag on the table to prevent it from falling on the floor again. Then, she looked at Rita with confusion.

"We have a visitor who is going to teach in Pokémon Academy in Rustboro City?" Nicole asked curiously as Rita sweat-dropped and looked at her exasperatedly.

"Well, yeah, something like that but she's not teaching in Pokémon Academy…" Rita replied as she folded her arms across her chest and sighed with relief.

"Where is 'she' then?" Nicole asked with suspicion as Rita started to become nervous.

"Uuh, you see…"

"Rita, it's too dark to show Sarina around the garden now…" Natalie whined as she slammed the backdoor open and quickly went inside with Sarina.

Rita sighed with relief as Nicole quickly turned her attention to Natalie and Sarina. Sarina kept quiet as she stared at Nicole, who in return, was also staring at her. There was a moment of silence as Sarina and Nicole were both staring at each other. Then, Natalie quickly let go of Sarina's hand and ran off to Rita as Nicole went closer to Sarina. Sarina seemed a little nervous as Nicole was getting closer to her. Then, Nicole stopped walking and giggled as she started to blush.

"Hey, Sarina, it's been a long time…" Nicole said happily as she took Sarina's hands.

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 3_

_What? I like cliffhangers… and funny scenes… XD Whatever, anyways, just one more part… and this fanfic is finally finished. Hooray for me. Let's just hope I don't procrastinate on the last part. Review it if you're interested (even if it's not yet finished)._


End file.
